


Sinful Noises

by SinQueen69



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Married Couple, Phone Sex, Sex Magic, Shadowhunter Bingo, magic kink, misuse of magic, wedded rune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Magnus discovers something very interesting when he accidentally pushes some of his magic into his wedding rune and sees Alec’s reaction.Created for ShadowhunterBingo2019Square Filled: Wedded Rune
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 384
Collections: SHBingo





	Sinful Noises

Magnus was smiling like an idiot in love, which he was. The Warlock was seated up against the plush headboard with the gold silk sheets pooled around his waist. Magnus lifted his right arm to study the black rune on his right wrist in the low light of the rising sun. Magnus gently traced the rune with a painted nail, still in disbelief even if it had been a month already since he and Alec had sworn their love for each other in front of their friends and families. 

Thanks to Clary’s newest rune the two had been able to become bound to each other in not only the mundane way but the Shadowhunter and Warlock ways as well. Magnus’ magic sparked out of him at the memory of their wedding and wedding night. Magnus jolted slightly when the rune lit up blue with his magic and an outright moan came from his sleeping husband.

Magnus looked down at Alec who had been deeply asleep till a moment ago. He was still asleep, but now his cheeks had a light flush to them and his breathing was coming in faster as his fingers clenched into the sheets. 

“Interesting,” Magnus murmured as he traced the rune again, infusing more magic into the symbol and his cock gave an interested twitch when Alec moaned again. Alec’s body jerked up off the bed and the sheets around his waist began to slowly tent. 

“Oh Alexander, you are something else. We are going to have so much fun with this darling,” Magnus promised as he shuffled down to plant a light kiss to his sleeping husband’s lips. 

~~//~~

Magnus tapped his fingers against the surface of his office desk as he stared mindlessly at the book in front of him. He wanted to work on a new potion, but his mind was elsewhere. His husband’s reaction to infusing magic into their wedding rune, Magnus knew Alec was most likely pouring over some work in his office or overseeing training for the new transfers. Magnus knew his husband wasn’t out in the field, their bond was strong and right now Magnus could sense that Alec was calm, if not slightly bored. 

Magnus let out a devilish smile as he leaned back in his chair, rolling up the sleeves of his silk purple shirt and let his magic cackle around his fingertips.

“Let’s see how long my angel can hold out before he calls me.” Magnus hummed as he lightly traced the rune, letting it glow lightly with his magic. Magnus waited a moment or two before repeating the action and then he repeated it again quickly after. 

Magnus smiled as he felt arousal and confusion stemming from Alec’s side of their bond. Magnus moulded his magic and pushed it into his wedding rune again, tracing it ever so slowly this time. Magnus took a moment to palm his own growing erection as he felt his husband’s lust flood their bond but it was tinged with confusion. Magnus closed his eyes as he added a touch more magic into the rune and imagined what his husband looked like at this moment.

Alec was no doubt alone, locked in his office and clutching at his wedding rune or perhaps his chest, maybe even his bulging crotch. His face was no doubt flushed a pretty pink and his eyes were sure to be glassy.

“Oh, my dear Alexander,” Magnus smiled when his phone buzzed with his husbands’ smiling face appearing on the screen. 

“Magnus? I think there is something wrong with me,” Alec panted from the other side of the phone when Magnus answered.

“Oh darling, there’s nothing wrong with you,” Magnus promised as he stroked his rune and smiled when Alec’s breathing hitched. 

“Did you know that our wedding runes and my magic make quite the pair? For instance, I add a bit more magic into my rune right now, you…” Magnus did as he said and smiled when Alec groaned in pleasure. 

“M-Magnus,” Alec gasped out and Magnus palmed the front of his pants again, unable to help himself after all the noises his husband made was nothing sort of sinful. 

“I would make sure your office door is locked Alexander,” Magnus purred and he heard a rustling from Alec’s side of the phone before Alec let out a shaky breath. 

“Silence rune and everything,” Alec reported and Magnus loved how well his husband knew him. 

“Let’s try this then,” Magnus focused on the bottom point of the rune and unzipped his pants as he heard Alec give a long keen. 

“That was intense,” Alec panted after a moment. 

“You make such pretty noises for me Alexander,” Magnus crooned before he tried a different point on the rune and a bead of pre-cum dripped from the tip of Magnus’ cock when Alec gave a sudden cry of ecstasy from the other side of the phone.

“M-Magnus!” Alec groaned and Magnus swallowed hard, he knew that groan, he knew that tone of voice. His magic paired with their bond through their wedding rune had already brought Alec right up to that edge and all he needed was a solid jolt to tip him over completely. 

Magnus was more than happy to supply that push and covered his rune with his hand and pushed his magic into every inch of the rune. Magnus leaned back and listened to his husband falling apart rather loudly on the other side of the phone, Magnus only had to give himself a few simple strokes to achieve his own climax. 

“Fuck, Magnus, I haven’t come like that in a while, fuck I came in my pants like a teenager,” Alec admitted, his voice wrung out and still panting for breath. 

“You would tempt a saint Alexander, a saint.” Magnus praised and he could almost hear the blush his husband got any time he was praised in the slightest way.

“I’ll see you when you finish work Alexander,” Magnus laughed when Alec muttered a few swear words.

“Love you, Magnus, even if you are a tease.” Alec sounded amused and Magnus preened silently at the words of love. He would never get tired of hearing those words. Now he got to hear them for his whole life, Magnus also discovered a new, interesting way to bring his husband complete and utter pleasure.


End file.
